Lire/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Eryuell Island's peace-loving elf." Main Info *'Name': Lire Eryuell *'Age': 17 (Twelve Disciples), 19 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Gardening *'Likes': Anything related to spirits2. Lire Eruel. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': Monsters (especially the ugly ones) *'Weakness': Bugs, general housework (excessive perfectionism) Lire who was born on Eryuell Island grew up following the elves tradition and customs of avoiding fighting at all costs and to live in harmony. With the signs of change in the world, Lire cherished the thought of, one day, adventuring to the outside world. Though the elves of Eryuell Island were known for being exemplary fighters, their love for peace stopped them from getting involved in the humans' battle. However, after years of war and finding out that the cause of the battle was Kaze'aze, they decided that they could no longer sit and watch and accepted the Queen of Serdin's request. After being selected by the Queen of Serdin, with the worries and expectations of her people on her shoulders, Lire leaves Eryuell for the outside world. Through the introduction of Serdin's Knight Master, Lire meets Elesis and Arme. Avatars Expand] Rare - Pianist= *'Cost': ??? USD Lire's room felt empty. She got rid of her grand piano that was in her room for a long time. It was one of the things she had to get rid of after starting business classes. As a part of the family business, she knew this day would come one day, but she was very disappointed and sad. Instead, there was a digital keyboard that was wrapped very nicely in the room. It was a present from Arme after she heard that Lire got rid of her piano. Along with an offer to join her performances whenever she was feeling down, Arme said that she just started to learn the bass. Come to think of it, she said she's going to perform today. Lire decided to be there for Arme's first performance. Perhaps Lire can perform with Arme. Lire left the room with her keyboard. "Where are you going, miss?" "Oh. Um, well... I need to find something so I'm going to the bookstore." Lire hid her keyboard behind her back and found an excuse. Although everyone could see the keyboard behind her back. "The bookstore in our neighborhood is small so you might not find the book you are looking for. Why don't you go to a bigger bookstore by the train station?" "Oh... the driver is not here. Do you want me to call a taxi?" "Oh good... oh, um. No, it's okay. I will take the train and take my time." "Alright, miss. I will prepare dinner very slowly so please take your time." Housekeepers greeted Lire. The driver who was hiding in the living room came out. "Did she leave?" "Yes. She just met her friend." "Phew, our miss. Why can't she say a reasonable excuse." "What can we do? She's just bad at lying." The housekeepers sighed. They were sad Lire had to give up her piano. They hoped this would comfort her. "Do you think she will come home late since we bought her some time?" "Of course. I felt bad she had to come home early the last time she met her friend." "Why don't we tell the Master that Lire wants to keep playing the piano?" "No. The Master will overreact if he hears that Lire wants to keep playing and it's going to be a burden for her." It's best to not make Lidmir, who loves his sister so much, aware of these things. Lire's small and simple trips should continue without letting the Master know. |-| Premium - Queen= *'Cost': 1300 "Answer me! Why did you cast the Seal of Storm?" Lire has returned. Lire was one of the elves that were sent out to the world to witness the change in the outside world. A war that is destroying the world and to find this Kaze'aze that is causing havoc in the world. Lire, later on, joined the Grand Chase and did her part as its member and was finally be able to return to Eryuell Island after a very long time. Everyone greeted Lire with cheer and chant, but Lire refused all of that and called for a Peace Gathering. Lire's blamed them about the Seal of Storm and Young Leader Lidmir was taken by surprise. "Why, you ask? It's because Eryuell wasn't doing so well either, Lire. To stop the intruders from entering the island, Seal of Storm was necessary." The elves of Eryuell were also victims of war and moved to the island to escape the violence. They found an island that had no monsters and that was Eryuell Island. That is why the elves of Eryuell reacted quickly to the outside threat. If they were human, something that happened 1,500 years ago might have been forgotten through generations but because for the elves, it was only a few generations ago, the memory was still very vivid. It might be hard to understand for a young elf-like Lire. To avoid damage from the war, they sent out multiple elves to the outside world but they couldn't stand idly while there was a chance of Eryuell Island being involved in a war. That is why they decided to use the power of Innadril. Seal of Storm was a powerful spell that prevents anyone from coming in or out of Eryuell Island. "Necessary? No, the power of Innadril shouldn't have been used like that." "Then what is the right use of Innadril's power? To deliver judgment to our enemies? Like you?" A young member of the Peace Gathering spoke to Lire. His speech brought many frowns upon the gathering but Lire didn't mind and kept speaking her mind. "Why did we, the elves decided to worship the Lord of Wind and Elementals, Innadril? Is it because her power grants us the power to punish our enemies? Or to protect ourselves from intruders with the Seal of Storm? It's neither." Lire took a moment to gather her thought and continued. "The reason we worship the power of wind is that it is the wind that breathes life into the forest." The trees, flowers, bushes, they all continue their life by spreading their seed. The wind carries those seeds and those seeds that are carried brings life to the ground they are planted on. If it lands on a forest, it makes it even greener, if it lands on barren land, it covers it green and shares life with the environment. "If we continue to stay in one area and not spread out to the world, the elves will rot and continue to reduce in numbers. We need to remove the Seal of Storm and open up the island. That is the only way elves will continue to flourish." "But why should we risk our lives to do that? You saw the outside world, it is too dangerous." Lidmir spoke softly to his sister Lire. As Lidmir practically raised Lire, to him, Lire was always his younger sister. But the Lire he once knew was no longer there as all the experience she witnessed outside the island matured her much more than anyone expected. "I will show you the reason why we must risk our lives to change..." "......" The Peace Gathering didn't accept her opinion and Lire also did not expect them to do it right away. However, she continued to share her mind with the elves of Eryuell. Her story of the outside world and her experience started to interest the younger elves and the gentle breeze caused by Lire finally became a storm and managed to convince the Seal of Storm to be deactivated. Not only did they deactivate the seal but they also made the wind carry a different variety of seeds to the outside world. Ultimately, Lire was right, the seed spread from Eryuell Island created multiple forests in the outside world. As their space for living increased with the forest, the number of elves also increased. The age of elves finally began and because of her accomplishment, Lire became the ruler of Elves. This was when Queen Lire Eryuell was born. Likability Innadril's Bow A bow made from the scales of the Elemental Lord, Innadril. Elves of the Eryuell Island decided to craft a bow made from Innadril as the battle between the dark forces of Bermesiah drags on. Innadril is known as the Lord of Elementals and Wind. Some people enjoy the gentle breeze while others die by her razor-sharp wind. Those who do not know how to handle this bow could die of a swift death. However, there is nothing to worry about. Lire Eryuell is talented in handling Innadril's storm. *'Physical Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 430 *'Magic Defense': 250 *'Max Health': 1470 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections The First 3= |-| Bow String= This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. |-| You don't know elves? Elf!= Trivia *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Lire was given a new Korean voice actress. *Except for Korea, Lire was released on the first day of each month in all servers. *Sun Piercer is also known as the Sun-Shooting Marksman. *Arch Ranger's design is based on Lire's eponymous third job from the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, the Great Bow is noticeably smaller in comparison. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Innadril has been consistently referred to as a "King". However, the description in Arch Ranger's mission scroll from the original game states that the deity is an ancient ocean goddess. *God Bow's design is based on Lire's fourth job Nova from the original game. **The design used for Sun Piercer was taken from Arch Ranger, Nova and Lire's Zephyr Coordi set used in the original game to promote her Skill Tree. **God Bow shares the same name with Narushi's final stage evolution. *There was a controversy about the initial skill cut-in of Golden Summer Week. Some parts of the artwork were found to be retraced from the bonus pose image of Katalina (Summer) in the game Granblue Fantasy.리르 일러 베낀건 맞던데. DC Inside (July 7, 2019) **The developers had since issued an apology on July 8 and the release of the avatar was delayed to July 16 to update the image as soon as possible.'Golden Summer Week' avatar related information. Grand Chase Café Talk (July 8, 2019) *Innadril's Bow is the first known Exclusive Equipment that is also a skill. *Quick Shot's icon seems to mirror that of Sniping Ranger's Shooting Magnum in ELSWORD. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Lire Eryuell 01.png| Arch Ranger 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Lire Eryuell 02.png| Sun Piercer 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Lire Eryuell 03.png| God Bow Breakthrough LireZephyr.png| Zephyr Likability LireRhythm.png| Pianist (Rare avatar) LireSummer.png| Golden Summer Week (Rare avatar) LireCharity.png| Knight of Benevolence (Rare avatar) LireCoordi.png| Queen (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Lire Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoliredefault.png| Arch Ranger 5★ Kakaoliress.png| Sun Piercer 6★ Kakaolirelimit.png| God Bow Breakthrough Kakaolirezephyr.png| Zephyr Likability Kakaolirekeyboard.png| Pianist (Rare avatar) Kakaoliregoldensummerweeknew.png| Golden Summer Week (Rare avatar) Kakaolireknightofcharity.png| Knight of Benevolence (Rare avatar) Kakaolireknightofmercy.png Kakaolirequeen.png| Queen (Premium avatar) Kakaoliregoldensummerweek.png| Golden Summer Week (Discarded concept) |-| Icons= IconHero-Lire-5.png| Arch Ranger 5★ IconHero-Lire-6.png| Sun Piercer 6★ IconHero-Lire-Limit.png| God Bow Breakthrough IconHero-Lire-Zephyr.png| Zephyr Likability IconHero-Lire-Keyboard.png| Pianist (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lire-Summer.png| Golden Summer Week (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lire-Charity.png| Knight of Benevolence (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lire-Queen.png| Queen (Premium avatar) IconHero-Lire-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Lire Face 01.png| (Default) EF Lire Ava 01.png| Pianist (Rare avatar) EF Lire New Ava 02.png| Golden Summer Week (Rare avatar) EF Lire Ava 03.png| Knight of Benevolence (Rare avatar) EF Lire Ava 02.png| Golden Summer Week (Discarded concept) Pianist.png GoldenSummerWeek New.png KnightOfCharity.png GoldenSummerWeek.png |-| Misc.= 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.10.5 icon.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.16.5 icon.png CCK003.png Celestial knight of charity.png Affinity silpid.png Swimsuit golden summer weekly.png Gcfkupdatelire.png Gcfkupdatelimit.png Rhythm keyboard.png Kounatlire.png Videos 第8回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #8 - Lire. キャラクター紹介 22：リル|Character Introduction #22 - Lire, dubbed by Maaya Uchida. Sprites Lire-5-1.png Lire-5-2.png Lire-6-1.png Lire-6-2.png Lire-limit-1.png Lire-limit-2.png Lire-zephyr-1.png Lire-zephyr-2.png Lire-keyboard-1.png Lire-keyboard-2.png Lire-summer-1.png Lire-summer-2.png Lire-charity-1.png Lire-charity-2.png Lire-queen-1.png Lire-queen-2.png Lire-fluffy-1.png Lire-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"I'm Lire Eryuell. I'll be in your care."'' *''"I came from Eryuell Island on Aernas."'' *''"My name Lire is based on the goddess, Lisnar."'' *''"Though it's not much to brag about, I'm pretty good at vegetable dishes."'' *''"I'm pretty...? Is that how you approach every girl?"'' *''"In that case, I would like a marvelous person."'' *''"What's wrong? Did I say something weird?"'' *''"You want me to close my eyes? Did you prepare something to surprise me with?"'' *''"That was amazing! How did you do that?"'' *''"You are... a good person."'' *''"Speaking with you is very enjoyable."'' *''"You're a really fun person!"'' *''"Are you okay? You look very tired."'' *''"Does your heart hurt? I wish to comfort you."'' *''"The wound is too deep! If we don't treat it quickly..."'' *''"What kind of flower is it? It gives off such a nice scent."'' *''"It reminds me of spring on Eryuell Island."'' *''"My favorite flower is the lily. Do I look like one? Well, thank you..."'' *''"A Sword Saint? You must be an amazing person!"'' *''"Watching Cindy reminds me of my childhood when I learned magic."'' *''"Elesis and Arme are like family."'' *''"Excuse me... Could you guys stop fighting and cheer up!"'' *''"Arme... You should say things like that to yourself."'' *''"Elesis... Do not try to shoulder everything on your own."'' *''"Please stop fighting!"'' *''"Is it too much to ask for everyone to just get along?"'' *''"I swear... They're always fighting whenever they get the chance..."'' *''"The arrow does not pierce the wind, it rides the wind."'' *''"You want to learn Elvish? It is not an easy language to learn. The words are difficult and the grammar is very different."'' *''"On the contrary, you must be more cautious when you are in a hurry because when you're in a hurry it is much easier to lose sight of the mistakes being made."'' *''"Ah... For something that difficult... It would be best to ask Arme..."'' *''"KYAA! That type of disgusting monster should be put away!"'' *''"Sing praises!"'' *''"Let the sun's energy reflect..."'' *''"With our meeting, the stars are shining brightly."'' *''"Please sing to me. I will sing to you too."'' *''"Even if you couldn't sing well, enjoying songs is something we could do together."'' *''"Oh... You are amazing!"'' *''"Elesis, how could you eat everything?!"'' *''"You're the Dark Edgelord of Doom? How spectacular!"'' Notes *'King' is the recurring term used to describe Innadril in the actual game. As already mentioned, however, Innadril was called a goddess in the description of Arch Ranger's mission scroll from the original game. For consistency, 'Lord' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Lire Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Ranger Type Category:Elves Category:Female Characters Category:The First 3 Category:Bow String